


24601

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Angst, Dystopia, HP: EWE, Les Mis References, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a prominent member at the New Ministry, Harry seems to have his life together. Yet, the elusive escaped prisoner Draco Malfoy continues to unravel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24601

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to [](http://appleling.livejournal.com/profile)[**appleling**](http://appleling.livejournal.com/) for the extension, and [](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**drarryxlover**](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/) and [](http://evening12.livejournal.com/profile)[**evening12**](http://evening12.livejournal.com/) for the wonderful beta jobs! [](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/)**icicle33** , I hope you enjoy this. Immediately after seeing the film, I couldn't help but feel as though Valjean and Javert belonged together. Also, in the spirit of the original, I hope the readers can appreciate an ambiguous ending.

 

  


  
**2020 – _"_ My heart is stone and still it trembles."**   


 

The Third War was in full swing, barely thirty years after Voldemort was killed. Harry took in a deep breath as he watched a man cross through the field. It had been thirty years since he had met Draco Malfoy. He had been tasked to kill him. Yet, there were so many pieces of his past that fought that idea. Harry couldn't ignore all of that.

His shoulders straightened at his resolution. There was no going back once he made his decision.

There never had been a second option when it came to Draco Malfoy.

 

 

  
**2004 – "Do not forget me."**   


 

"Auror Potter, you need to sign off on the prisoner's release."

Harry glanced up from his scotch. He had been sitting down, reading through the latest piece of legislation that had gone through the New Ministry.

It had been five long years since the end of the Second Wizarding War. He had done what Ginny had wanted and became an Auror. It hadn't mattered, as she quickly ran away with an oaf from the Wimborne Wasps. Either way, he was stuck as an Auror, forever trapped in a job he no longer wanted.

The Head Auror, a man named Dermont, took pity on him, and gave him the only job that interested Harry. He was assigned to manage ex-Death Eaters still serving their sentences and on parole. Instead of doing their time in Azkaban, Harry had them perform long, laborious tasks. They rebuilt Hogwarts, the Ministry, and other landmarks that had been destroyed during the war.

After that, Harry had them build a street adjacent to Diagon Alley – Musteo Alley. The Ministry had rebuilt themselves so well that they had enough money to pass out business loans. Small businesses were sprouting up everywhere without an address. Musteo Alley was dedicated to the new government, the fresh happiness that emerged after Voldemort was defeated.

Musteo Alley took an entire year to complete. Several low-security prisoners were due to be released at that time.

He placed his scotch down and stepped out to the cobbled streets of Musteo Alley to meet his colleague. The other man gave Harry a release form. His eyes scanned the page and widened when he saw the name. _24601 - Draco Malfoy_.

"Has it been five years already?" He chuckled to mask his surprise.

"Why yes, Potter, it seems it has." Malfoy's drawl could be picked out of a group of a thousand.

Harry approached Malfoy, trying to steady his breathing. Malfoy always made him feel as though he was doing something wrong.

"You have served your time, Malfoy and you are being released."

"Finally."

"You were a Death Eater. Innocents died because of you. You deserved your punishment."

Malfoy stared at Harry, his mouth gaped open. "I had no choice."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. "If that makes you feel better about yourself, I suppose you could say that. Others died instead of licking Voldemort's feet. Malfoy, I am your parole officer. If I ever find that you've stepped a toe out of line, I will make sure you are put away for much longer than five years."

Malfoy clenched his fists. "I'm leaving one prison for another, then?"

Harry's face was resolute. "Yes. Don't worry Malfoy, I'll be keeping a close eye on you. Do not forget me."

"I imagine it would be impossible to do so." Malfoy's answer was dry. "May I have my belongings?"

Harry Summoned a small knapsack. "This is everything you came in with. Farewell, Malfoy. Do not even try to flee. I will track you down."

"I get it, Potter." Malfoy took his bag and walked down the freshly paved Musteo Alley.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy's form. He knew the bastard would try to escape. It was just a matter of time.

 

 

  
**2010 - "I've hunted you across the years."**   


 

Six years later, Harry was at a law enforcement convention in a small town in North England. He had been promoted to Assistant Head Auror a year back.

Malfoy had made his escape several months after his release. Harry expected no less, and anticipated the search to find the arse. He would receive grim satisfaction when he finally discovered where Malfoy was. It seemed as though they were to forever be engaged in a game of cat and mouse.

He was heading back to his hotel room when he heard a commotion a street over. Shouts filled the air, along with cracks of magic. Harry rushed to the scene, his wand held at the ready.

A red-haired woman in a revealing dress was on the ground, her arms up in defense as two angry-looking men closed in on her.

A voice sounded from a short distance. "Just a moment!"

Harry spun around and saw a tall, pointed blond man pull out a wand. A ferret Patronus flew towards the men and knocked them over.

"Do not harm her!"

The woman sat up, sobbing. From the distance he was at, he could only hear select words, like, "child," "dying," and "orphanage."

The blond man lifted her and began carrying her. Harry quietly followed them.

Harry studied the blond. The resemblance was uncanny. It was clearly Malfoy. Harry found him in the most unexpected place.

Malfoy's arms flexed as he carried the woman, her arms wrapped around his neck. She continued crying. Harry was far more interested in watching him. He had aged well. Malfoy had even tanned a bit. Perhaps he had spent some time out in the sun. His blond hair was just as platinum as ever, but he looked far more relaxed – and far more happier than Harry had ever seen him.

Harry followed him all the way to a Muggle hospital, where Malfoy walked straight past the people at the front desk and into an empty bed nearby. Without a second thought, Harry performed a Disillusioning Charm on himself and snuck into the room.

"My son is at the orphanage." The woman's voice was barely a whisper. "Take care of him."

"Shhhh. Rest." Malfoy's voice was soothing. "I will find him and ensure he will always be happy."

"Thank you." The woman exhaled a breath and closed her eyes.

Harry stared at Malfoy. Was it a ruse? No Malfoy he knew would selflessly take care of a child.

He removed his charm. "I've spent the last five years waiting for this."

Malfoy jumped as recognition flooded his face. "Potter."

"You know why I'm here, Malfoy."

"Potter, please. There is a sick child that I must make sure finds a home."

Harry snorted. "Malfoy, since when did you care about anyone other than yourself?"

"Since I was shown the first bit of kindness after I was released from the control of the New Ministry."

"I don't like your tone, Malfoy."

"Well, _Potter_ , if you haven't noticed the latest laws the New Ministry has put forth, allow me to list several of them. Muggleborn registration, wand regulation, and residential surveillance. That sounds awfully familiar to someone you associate me with."

Harry paused. Malfoy's words closely resembled those of Ron and Hermione's several years before. He kept his distance from them after they staged several unsuccessful coups of the New Ministry. He was unsure as to what they had been doing since then. Unfortunately for them, they were likely locked up in Azkaban.

He shook off his thoughts. "I needn't defend the Ministry to you, but they are doing all of that for the good of everyone. There have been many groups rising to try and defeat the Ministry. We need to do that in order to maintain the safety of wizards and witches everywhere." Harry gripped his wand. "Malfoy, I am here to take you to the fate of the law. You ran, and that calls for a life sentence."

"Does it?" Malfoy's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Potter, don't you have a 'saving people thing'? Surely you can't resist a young child in distress."

Harry felt his heart ache for a moment. "A lot has changed in ten years, Malfoy. I learned a long time ago that those sorts of weaknesses will get you killed."

"You've been brainwashed, Potter. Who knew that I'd end up being the righteous one in this situation?" Malfoy laughed at his own joke.

"You don't know what I've seen, Malfoy!" He shot a burst of light at Malfoy in an attempt to trap him.

Malfoy was quick to his wand, easily blocking the curse. "Potter, if you'll just let me help the boy, I'll come with you after!"

Harry sent another curse at Malfoy. "Just like you kept your parole?"

Malfoy dove behind a heart rate monitor and the curse crashed it to the ground, exploding the tile. "That's different. You can follow me if you want. Please, Potter, just let me do this last thing."

They dueled for several minutes, wrecking the hospital room. The shutters fell to the ground and the salmon colored chair was knocked over.

Harry leaped from the corner and tackled Malfoy. He held his wand at Malfoy's throat and smiled in satisfaction. "You are under arrest."

The sounds of the monotonous monitor and heavy breathing filled the air as Harry stared at Malfoy, whose expression was impossible to read.

"I won't surrender to you just yet, Potter." Malfoy's voice was gruff.

Harry realized he was sitting on top of the git, their faces inches away from each other. Malfoy must have sensed Harry's distraction, because the next thing he knew, Harry was on his back and wrists tied together.

"There is something I must do." Malfoy stood up and aimed his wand at Harry.

Harry was furious. How could he have let Malfoy get the advantage? "Malfoy, if you do this, I will spend even more of my energy finding you. You will have to answer to the law!"

" _Stupefy_!"

Harry's vision faded to darkness. The last thing he saw was Malfoy turning away, his shoulders slumped.

 

 

  
**2020 – "God be my witness, I never shall yield till we come face to face."**   


 

War. The stirrings of revolution and war had been murmured for years. The Ministry took charge of everything. They controlled Hogwarts, limited imports and exports for sale, and required strict registration laws for everyone. All wands had a tracking system inside of them, a way for the Ministry to see with ease where every English witch and wizard was at all times.

Harry justified it by saying that it was for their protection. As the Head Auror, he had signed off on the policy.

He told himself that the registration policies were nothing compared to the policies Voldemort put in place. These weren't to weed out Muggleborns and kill them. No, they were there to ensure that everyone with magic was given a fair opportunity at an education and jobs.

Yet, he noticed those with low magical signatures were often put out into the streets. Musteo Alley was filled with Squibs and other wizards unable to hold a job. Harry pitied them, but he knew that it wouldn't be fair to give someone less talented a job where a lot of skill was required.

Harry heard the whispers of a revolution from older Hogwarts students and young adults. It was a terrible idea. They were completely unorganized. From what his undercover agents told him, the leaders of the bunch were a group of whiny wealthy schoolboys with the inability to produce a Patronus.

He feared that they would choose to attack the Ministry soon, as the Assistant to the Minister had been found dead outside Knockturn Alley. Harry guessed it had nothing to do with the schoolboys, but the Ministry had the _Daily Prophet_ weaving a web of treachery and terror.

It was good that Harry was still a part of the Ministry. He was able to help control some of the more power-hungry and excitable leaders. He helped them see reason and keep them away from forming a dictatorship.

Or so he had thought.

They had him patrol Musteo Alley on a daily basis, to show that the Ministry was in power. He arrested people on a regular basis for stealing – or worse, spitting on his shoes.

He noticed that those stealing were taking food. They probably wanted to feed their families, but Harry couldn't have everyone taking food to do so. If that happened, there would be unmitigated chaos.

As he walked down Musteo Alley, he noticed the stares he received. Back when he was younger, people stared at him with looks of admiration and respect. Now, they were glares and disappointed faces.

 

He heard a commotion across the road and saw a man in blue robes running, a young boy following behind him.

"What was that?" He approached the older couple on the street.

"Auror Potter, isn't it? You may not remember me, but I'm the owner of that orphanage you visited in North England ten years back when you were searching for a young boy."

Harry nodded. "I recall. Tell me, who were you talking to?"

"You should know better than I! It was Draco Malfoy with his boy, Scorpius!"

The words were completely unexpected. Harry felt as though he had been hit by a brick. He assumed Malfoy had escaped out of the country long ago, and had done very little searching for several years. He had been too busy working to ensure the laws put forth by the New Ministry went smoothly. Even though he had not been actively looking for Malfoy, he always hoped to find him when he rounded a new corner. What initially seemed like an irrational thought ended up being legitimate. He was closer to catching Malfoy than he had been in ten years.

"Where are they going?"

"Back to their flat to pack, of course! The moment Malfoy saw you, he knew he had to leave."

"Thank you, sir. What did you say your name was?"

The man in ratty robes and a dirty face shook his head and pursed his lips. "Ernie. Ernie MacMillan."

Harry felt a twinge in his heart, but ignored it. He turned and ran down the alleyway where he saw Malfoy running. He stopped when he came to a small block of apartment buildings. They were older, but well-maintained over the years. Looking around, he realized that this was clearly a complex for some of the older revolutionaries. Young men stood around, joking outside the building. The English flag hung out from several windows.

He removed his Auror robe and Banished it. It was wiser to wear civilian clothes. Harry knew that there was no way those ungrateful brats would help out a member of the New Ministry.

Inside was the man who had given him grief since they were eleven years old. Almost thirty years later, Harry was about to get closure. He would send Malfoy to Azkaban for an indefinite amount of time.

He approached a group of boys standing near the building. "Good afternoon."

They shrugged at him. "Is it?"

"I'm looking for someone. Would you help me find him?"

One of the boys who reminded him a bit of Malfoy looked up from the map they were studying. "I suppose so. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a man about my age. He's blond and has a younger boy with him."

The boy stared at him suspiciously. "Is he in any sort of trouble?"

Harry clasped his hands together and laughed. "Of course not. We were mates back in school, but after the war, I moved away. Someone told me he lived here and I wanted to surprise him."

"Lucky." One of the other boys snickered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's so lucky?"

"You moved away after the war. I'm surprised the New Ministry let you cross into Britain."

Harry shifted his feet. He was lucky the trees made it darker, as the boys would have been able to see his scar. "Yes, I've heard the New Ministry is a bit strict."

"That's an understatement."

"Do you think we're worse off now than we were when Voldemort took over?" Harry was curious. He hadn't spoken to average citizens in years about politics.

One of the other boys stepped forward. He had a round, boyish face and blond hair. "They may think they are doing the right thing, but they've created a totalitarian government. At least Voldemort was upfront about it."

Harry studied the boy. "What's your name?"

"Gaven Longbottom. My father fought in the Second Wizarding War so I could grow up in a free world. I plan on doing the same."

Harry chuckled. He hadn't seen Neville in over ten years. The last Harry heard, he was working at Hogwarts. "Is it just you lot who is planning on taking on the New Ministry?"

"We have other houses." The boy who seemed to be the leader of the group looked at Harry with a curious expression. "Are you interested in joining us? I mean no offense, but you aren't as young as most of us."

"Whatever I can do to help, I will." Harry tried to make his tone promising and excited. He pitied the boys for thinking they could make a difference. They were unskilled and completely unorganized.

Pretending to join the boys would help him get access to Malfoy more quickly. He would easily track him down and finally bring him to justice.  
"Right. What's your name?"

"Dudley. Dudley Vernon."

Gaven Longbottom laughed. "Fine, _Mister Vernon_ , we can call you that."

The leader of the bunch patted Harry on the shoulder. "We understand if you want to stay anonymous."

"Right. Thanks." Harry nodded.

"Vernon, we could use someone your age keeping an eye out around the perimeter of this apartment. When Aurors see us, they make up excuses to arrest us. They usually use loitering or disturbing the peace. No one would suspect a middle-aged man such as yourself to be involved with us." Longbottom studied his map closely. "We can give you a key to one of the apartments. You said you were looking for your blond friend and his son?"

"Right."

"I'll put you next to his flat. Apartment 4D."

Harry could have done a triumphant dance. The boys were giving him exactly what he wanted. Surely, he was never this dense when he was in school. "Thanks."

He bade the boys farewell and walked up the steps. With each step, his heart beat quicker, as he was that much closer to confronting Malfoy.

He would sleep that night, and then arrest Malfoy the next morning. One more day, and victory would be his.

 

 

  
**The Next Day - "You talk too much."**   


 

Harry woke up to wands at his throat. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Had we realized we were speaking with Harry Potter, we would have killed you on the spot." Gaven Longbottom glared at Harry.

He sat up. "I'm not a terrible person, Gaven. Surely, your father has told you stories-"

"He told me stories about the Boy Who Lived, and how disgusted he is that that boy turned out to become _you_!"

"I found your Auror robes!" A much younger boy – probably a fourth or fifth year at Hogwarts – tossed Harry's robes onto the bed.

"Did the great and powerful Minister send you to destroy us from the inside?" Longbottom's voice was filled with venom.

"It doesn't matter if he sent me or not. You won't last the night when you attack. None of you will."

"We're here to represent the idea of freedom. Even if we go, some ideas never die."

Harry looked around, trying to find a way out of the situation. His wand lay on the dresser next to the bed. The fools hadn't even thought to disarm him.

With an abrupt shove, he flung his entire body to the dresser. He grabbed his wand and Stunned most of the men with ease. Unfortunately, cords shot out of Gaven Longbottom's wand. Harry was a moment too late to block them.

"You will stay in here until we decide what to do with you."

"I have no interest in your pathetic revolution. The New Ministry is stronger and better organized than you are. I came here for one thing."

"Yes, and what is that?"

"The man next door."

"That wasn't just a ruse to infiltrate our headquarters? You really do want to see that man?"

"I do."

Gaven turned and revived his unconscious friends. "Well then, Auror Potter, I see it fitting that he should decide what to do with you."

One of the boys stepped out of the door with a determined look on his face. For the first time that morning, fear struck Harry. Malfoy would kill him without question. He was shocked that Malfoy hadn't done so ten years before, when he was knocked unconscious.

The next several minutes were filled with agony. Harry thought back to when he was younger, and in Longbottom's position. He would never have left someone for dead back then, even Bellatrix Lestrange.

Did that mean that Longbottom and his fellow revolutionaries were crueler? Or maybe the situation was more dire?

Hogwarts-days Harry Potter would have never stood for the behavior of the Ministry. He would have fought for what was right. He would have stood and fought for freedom.

Who had he become?

The door creaked open and in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, his lips shaped in an "o" of shock.

"This man told us he knew you. Do you know him?"

"Auror Potter." Malfoy's voice was barely a whisper.

"He is a large reason why we are all in hiding, Draco Malfoy. We have decided whatever it is between you two, you have the right to handle his punishment."

Malfoy swallowed and nodded. "Very well. I'll take care of him. Scorpius is in London with the resistance. Would you check on him?"

"Say no more. He will be safe. As I hear it, he has become quite taken with young Rose Weasley. I'm sure they are off together right now." Gaven stepped across the room to Malfoy. "Here is Potter's wand. Break it, for all I care."

The corner of Malfoy's lips turned upward into a grin. "Well then Potter, looks like things have changed. I'm holding _your_ wand now."

"I gave it back, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did."

Malfoy floated Harry upright and untied the cords on his feet. "Walk."

Harry followed Malfoy's orders, down the steps, and outside. The morning weather was cloudy and windy. His hair whipped about, blocking his eyesight. Even in his old age, he still kept his hair longer. It was just as unruly as ever.

"Going to kill me, Malfoy?" Harry's voice was low.

Malfoy shoved Harry against the wall of the apartment building. "Is that what you want?"

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? Haven't you always wanted to take me down a notch? This is your moment, as they say."

"No one says that, Potter."

"Go on. I know you've wanted to do this since we were in school."

Harry held his breath as his heart threatened to beat out of his throat. His hands shook as Malfoy stepped closer to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists as he prepared to die.

That green flash of light he had expected never came. Instead, he felt something pressing against his lips. After several moments, Harry finally realized what was happening. Malfoy was _kissing_ him.

His eyes flew open in shock. He shoved Malfoy away. With his bound hands, he nearly toppled over. "What are you doing?"

Lust flashed in Malfoy's eyes and he sliced through the cords around Harry's wrists with his wand. "Something I've wanted to do since we were in school."

Several beats passed by as the two men stared at each other in silence. Then, Harry found himself reaching forward with both hands, grasping Malfoy's robes, and pulling him close. As he breathed in through his nose in short bursts, Harry pulled Malfoy across the short distance separating them into a kiss.

Bliss filled Harry's heart. A feeling of peacefulness he hadn't felt in years rushed through his veins. As they kissed, Harry continued to grip the collar of Malfoy's robes as though letting go would unground him. Malfoy felt bloody fantastic.

Their kiss was not gentle. Their lips were harsh and teeth clacked together. Harry's skin was on fire, burning hotter with every kiss. His prick was filled, pressed against Malfoy's, which was equally hard.

They shoved each other way in tandem. Both men gasped for air. Harry glanced around, praying that no one had seen them.

"Go." Malfoy's voice broke as he spoke.

Harry's heart threatened to beat out of his chest. "Just like that?"

Malfoy threw Harry his wand. "Yes. Just like that. Go."

"This isn't over, Malfoy."

Malfoy threw his hands in the air. "Potter, I'm letting you go! Take this act of kindness and reflect upon who you really are and which side you want to be on. Make the right decision."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. He fought them from spilling over in front of his nemesis. "When did everything become so fucked up?"

Malfoy turned away from Harry and began walking away. "When haven't they been?"

He considered throwing a spell at Malfoy, but something stopped him. His throat stung as sobs began to overtake him. He fell against the wall and slid down. The wall cut his back, but he didn't care.

Malfoy kissed him. _Kissed him_. Malfoy had the _audacity_ to kiss him!

Yet, Harry responded with another kiss. He was not innocent in this.

Why had he done that? It made sense in the moment. Harry had no reason for why he responded to Malfoy's kiss. He had been propositioned by men and women many times in his lifetime. He usually turned the offers down. He didn't have time to engage in passions of the flesh.

Draco Malfoy had always known exactly how to press his buttons. What if that translated to emotional feelings and attachment?

Harry thought back to Malfoy's words: "Something I've wanted to do since we were in school."

Did that mean what Harry thought it did? Did Malfoy fancy him? More importantly, did Harry return the feelings?

Perhaps that was why Harry spent so much time obsessing over Malfoy all his life. He wanted Malfoy as much as Malfoy wanted him.

He buried his face in his hands. "Oh God, what am I doing?" His sobs caused his entire body to shake.

Harry thought back to the other thing that Malfoy said. That he hoped Harry would choose the right side.

He was as much a part of the New Ministry as much as Longbottom was a part of the resistance. When he was first starting out, he told himself that he had no choice but to follow the New MInistry. They were _trying_ to improve the quality of life, and sometimes, that meant moral grayness. He learned that after using an Unforgivable.

The situation had spun out of control. Harry initially had no power over the New Ministry. He didn't have any way of making changes, which was why he allowed the wand registration and power level test legislation pass by without contesting it. However, Harry had been the Head Auror and Defense Consultant for nearly ten years. There was no excuse for why he continued to support the totalitarian New Ministry, except that he was a part of it.

His Auror robe lay next to him, mocking him with the enormous gold "M" insignia on the chest. Harry glared at it and set it on fire.

The same rush of relief and passion that hit him when he and Malfoy kissed passed through him again. He still had control over his life and his decisions, even if the outlook was bleak.

Harry gulped back his sobs and wiped his face. He knew how this would end.

 

 

  
**Battle - "Is he from heaven or from hell?"**   


 

Harry stood on the roof of the highest building in Musteo Alley. His breaths were ragged and sharp as he stared down at the cobbled roads. They were roads he helped build. They were roads he was responsible for. He was responsible for the New Ministry. Harry put criminals in their place, yet, some of them had done nothing wrong.

He bit his lip. When he had woken up that morning, he knew exactly who he was. He was Head Auror, Harry Potter. He was going to catch the criminal Draco Malfoy once and for all, and put him inside a jail cell.

Just a few short hours later, he had no idea who he was. He was a man with a life riddled of mistakes, the most recent being kissing Malfoy. He did not deserve to live any longer.

Suddenly, Musteo Alley shook as large bangs sounded in the distance. Harry looked into the distance. A fight had broken out. Young men yelled for victory as they ran into the battle.

It seemed fitting that Harry would find a way to peace at a rather unpeaceful time. It would be easy. He would let himself fall off the building. Then, he could no longer hurt anyone.

He closed his eyes and lifted his foot.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes and stared at Malfoy, who had joined him on the roof. "I'm finally making the right decision."

"You're an idiot."

"Only you would have the audacity to talk to me like that. Anyone else would be terrified I'd arrest them on the spot."

"Wouldn't you, though?"

Harry sighed. "More than likely."

"Why are you jumping?"

"There is nothing more for me here. The resistance is better off without me. The New Ministry will fall without me supporting them."

"Why don't you arrest me instead?" Malfoy placed his wand down, and held his arms above his head.

Harry rolled his eyes. "After this long chasing you, you're finally going to let me take you in?"

Malfoy's eyes sparkled. "I've spent many years deciding how I feel about you. I know for certain I don't want you dead."

Another loud bang sounded, causing Harry to lose his balance. He fell onto his knees, and caught himself before he fell off the building.

"You see that, Potter? That's your urge to protect yourself and preserve your life. You don't want to kill yourself."

"You don't know what I want, Malfoy."

"I know you've spent years following my every move. Potter, I've done the same."

Malfoy stepped forward, and reached out for Harry's wrist. He pulled Harry down from the ledge. Harry felt his heart rate increase as Malfoy moved closer to him.

"Why haven't you tried anything like this before?" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper.

Malfoy reached forward and stroked Harry's cheek with his pale fingers. "You never gave me the chance. It was either fight back or go to prison."

"I'm not a good man, Malfoy. I'm responsible for this." Harry gestured around the alley. "I thought I was doing what was necessary, but-"

"None of that matters, Harry. Don't do this. Don't jump off this ledge."

Sobs threatened to escape out of Harry's throat. "I'm the cause of hundreds of witches and wizards not having a home. I am responsible for the New Ministry having the power to monitor anyone as they see fit! I have nothing good in my life anymore!"

Malfoy squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I may have said some harsh words to you the last time we met, but you had no choice. The New Ministry would have taken you down if you resisted their changes."

"I once told you that it would be better to be killed than licking the shoes of a dark power." Harry looked down, but Malfoy grabbed Harry's chin and turned it up.

"Don't pity yourself, Potter. If there's one thing I've learned from my time running from you, it's that you have to forgive yourself and learn from your mistakes."

Harry swallowed his tears. "Then there's - this!" He gestured between them. "Why does it feel as though you were always meant to do this?"

Malfoy chuckled. "I couldn't tell you."

"I must be mad to feel how I feel right now."

He shrugged. "Probably. Since when did that ever stop you?"

Harry pulled Malfoy into a steaming kiss. Even though the cries of battle continued, time seemed to slow down. He felt all of the frustration and anger in his life melt away as Malfoy held him as he always wanted to be held. His body shuddered, desperate to have more contact with Malfoy. He pressed closer, wrapping his fingers around Malfoy's arms.

Malfoy pulled them down, and they fell onto the slated wooden rooftop. Harry ignored the sharp pain in his elbow, and continued kissing Malfoy, allowing his hands to travel up and down the other man's body.

Harry gasped as Malfoy's fingers trailed underneath Harry's shirt and touched his bare skin. Malfoy pressed his lips against Harry's neck. He was drowning in Malfoy's touch, yet he felt as though he was being reborn. For something that would seem wrong to so many, to Harry, it felt the the first right thing he had done in years.

His cock ached inside his trousers as he felt Malfoy's warm body beneath him. He pulled Malfoys' lips back into a demanding kiss.

Harry moaned through their kiss. Malfoy pulled away. "I need you." His voice was firm. "Please. Fuck me."

Harry gave Malfoy a heated stare. "Once we do this, there is no going back from it."

Malfoy tugged at Harry's trousers. "Are you having doubts?"

He shook his head. "I just needed to say that out loud."

Harry crawled backwards and pulled Malfoy's trousers down. He stared in admiration at the dripping pink cock standing erect in front of him. He dipped down and took Draco's prick in his mouth. He made a fantastic sound from the back of his throat as Harry licked a long stripe down to the base of Malfoy's prick.

Of all the things to happen to him that day, Harry had not expected buggering Malfoy would be one of them. He was nervous - hell, he was terrified for what was about to happen. Yet, something inside of Harry knew that it would be alright. In fact, they would be perfect.

Chills ran down Harry's spine as he thought about what would happen next. He slipped a finger down the part between Malfoy's legs, and stroked his arsehole. Malfoy whimpered and rutted against Harry's fingers. Harry muttered a Lubricant Charm, which coated his fingers. Harry watched Malfoy as he slid his fingers up inside of the other man. His cock bobbed against the top of Harry's mouth as Malfoy moaned, wriggling his arse so Harry's fingers went in further.

With a pop, Harry let go of Malfoy's prick. His tongue jutted out as it gently cupped Malfoy's sac. Malfoy felt bloody fantastic and was everything he had ever wanted. Yet, he didn't know that fact until just a few days before.

Harry's fingers quivered as he pushed a second digit inside of Malfoy. This time, Malfoy's arse clenched.

"Are you alright?"

"Bloody hell, Potter, stop preparing me and get to the main event." Malfoy was barely able to speak through his shallow breaths.

Harry froze. "Now?"

Malfoy pulled Harry forward and kissed him. Harry's fingers left Malfoy's arse and gripped his hips, not caring that he was getting lube all over both of them. Furthermore, he did not care that they were about to shag on a rooftop.

Harry pulled away. "You're sure about this?"

"Are you?"

Harry paused and thought for a second, frowning. He spoke slowly, as though it were a surprise. "I am."

"What are you waiting for, then?"

In one swift motion, Harry pinned Malfoy to the ground and pressed at Malfoy's entrance.

From the moment Harry's cock breached Malfoy's tight rings, he was in ecstasy. The outside of his vision darkened, and all he could see was Malfoy. Everything was Malfoy, just as it had been all along. Harry had been too blind to see what it really meant before.

He began moving, thrusting in and out of Draco's hole. Harry was fixated on Malfoy's expression, which he was able to read like an open book. Malfoy was becoming undone. HIs cheeks were tinted pink, and his usually perfect hair was mussed with dirt caked on the sides.

"Now I know why I've been chasing you for so long." Harry continued moving, thrusting as deeply as he could.

Malfoy squeezed Harry's hands and smiled, meeting him thrust for thrust.

The words weren't necessary to say out loud. Both boys were so obsessed with each other, it was impossible for them to take a step back and look at the reasons why. They were perfect, moving in sync as though they had been together all their lives. In that moment, Harry recognized his counterpart.

He continued thrusting, speeding up as he came closer to his climax. He reached down and began stroking Malfoy's prick, and he responded with a grateful moan.

Harry's thrusts became more erratic as buzzing filled his brain, desperate to come. He fought it off until he heard Malfoy cry out, his come shooting out in white ribbons.

Harry thrust two more times, and let himself go. He collapsed onto Malfoy's chest as he emptied himself into Malfoy's arse.

They stayed in that position for a while, watching the bursts of light in the distance. Finally, Harry pulled out of Malfoy, and lay down next to him.

"I still want to leave."

Harry turned to Malfoy. "Leave?"

"Even though you are no longer trying to arrest me, the New Ministry doesn't want me free. It would be better to start again somewhere around the world."

"Oh." Harry's heart felt as though it had been ripped from his chest. "What about your son, Scorpius?"

Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's chest. "He wants to stay and fight."

"I'm not sure which side I'm on anymore."

Malfoy chuckled. "Of course you do, Potter."

Harry looked at Malfoy's shining face. "I want to stand up for what is right."

Malfoy let a breath of air out and rubbed circles on Harry's chest with his thumb. "Harry, you don't have to fight."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should come away with me. Our fight was twenty years ago. It's a new generation's turn. Potter, you defeated _Voldemort_. Surely, the world owes _you_ a debt, not the other way around."

"Even after all of the legislation I allowed to pass in my time as Head Auror?" Harry felt his eyes stinging, and he blinked back his tears.

Malfoy nodded, and cupped his hands at the base of Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the comforting touch.

"I don't know what I would do if I weren't fighting something." Harry looked out into the distance. "It's the only thing I know how to do."

"Potter, you are a flame that never dies. You have passion for everything you do. The only things I feel that strongly about is Scorpius - and you. It's time for you to put down your wand and enjoy your life."

"I don't want to run away." Harry said in a weak voice.

"Come with me, and your chains will never bind you again."

Could he really do it? He had done madder things in that day. He nearly jumped off a roof, and then had sex with Draco Malfoy. Leaving the country would be a more sensible choice than the ones he had been making.

Harry pressed a kiss to Malfoy's lips. "Fine. Let's go."

Malfoy smiled. "Pack whatever you wish, and meet me in the field in the distance."

Harry nodded. He was finally making a choice of his own free will.

 

 

  
**2020 - "Take my love, for love is everlasting."**   


 

The Third War was in full swing, barely thirty years after Voldemort was killed. Harry took in a deep breath as he watched a man cross through the field. It had been thirty years since he had met Draco Malfoy. He had been tasked to kill him. Yet, there were so many pieces of his past that fought that idea. Harry couldn't ignore all of that.

His shoulders straightened at his resolution. There was no going back once he made his decision.

There never had been a second option when it came to Draco Malfoy.  



End file.
